Condorito Wiki
Welcome to Condorito Wiki Welcome to this wiki, we are developing the life and sequence of Condorito. History The first publication of a Condorito comic was at number 1 of the magazine Okey , on August 6, 1949 1 in which Condorito made his first appearance as a thief of chickens of occasion, which later regrets to eat it and try to return it to the chicken coop. But he is stopped by a carabinero and imprisoned, a place where Condorito imagined the carabinero eating the tasty chicken. The comic strip was two whole pages. The following Condorito publications were based mainly on a Condorito that came from the countryside, driven mainly by rural migration that was lived in the 1950s in Chile, for which the character was adapted to make it closer to the people, constituting itself in great part, the personality o f Condorito: joker, ingenious and rogue. However, the true origin of the character was when Pepo saw the films Greetings friends and The Three Gentlemen , of the Disney factory. In them, a trip through Latin America was made through a symbolic trip made by characters such as Donald Duck or Tribilin. These characters represented much or little to the countries visited, such as Argentina , Brazil or Mexico . Chile was represented by a small plane: Pedrito. Its name is a tribute to the president of the Republic of that time: Pedro Aguirre Cerda . In the film, the airplane Pedrito tries to cross with great difficulty the mountain range of the Andes to take the correspondence to Argentina. Pepo found the way in which Chile would be represented unusual and very poor, so he was indignant and began to work on the creation of a more representative character. This should embody the ordinary Chilean. In addition, it is inspired by the condor of the Andes and is also represented on the national coat of arms of Chile During the Okey magazine editions, Condorito was given a real context of a fictional Pelotillehue city, together with relatives and situations closer to the people. For 1955 , date of the appearance of the first compilation of jokes of Condorito, the personage already had the definitive aspect. Condorito as a publication, appears on December 21 of that same year. The comic strip Condorito has a characteristic format by which it has been edited from its origins in a specific range of colors that only include red, brown, pink, black, white, gray and, occasionally, the green. Popularization In 1961, Condorito was published twice a year. From number 7 to number 82 they were called Condoritos "numbered" for carrying their numbering highlighted on the cover. The book number 9 of Condorito, which came out in 1962, was dedicated to the World Cup that same year in Chile. From 1965 to 1982 it was published irregularly, however, it began to be published regularly on a quarterly basis starting in 1970, and it would be published until the last issue of 1979. Internationalization In 1974, the first products related to Condorito came out, in coloring books. In February of 1975, the first compilation of Condorito, called Special Condorito: Classics of the comic . For the Christmas of 1975, the first toys of Condorito came out: some dolls of Condorito and Coné. In 1976, the international rights of Condorito are acquired by Editors Press Service, a subsidiary of Evening Post Publishing Company . In 1977, the first international edition of Condorito was released in Argentina. In 1979, the last Condorito comic strips appear where he smokes. The decade of 1980, was considerably, the best time of Condorito: From the first edition of 1980, Condorito is transformed into a bimonthly publication. In February 1979, the first in a series of extraordinary editions of excellent quality and in giant size with hard covers and dimensions of 32 x 21.5 cm, except one, (Condorito Campeón) of dimensions 26 x 18 cm goes on sale . The collection was entitled Gold Selection of Condorito magazine , and was composed of the following eleven numbers: *N ° 01 - Condorito Champion (February 1979). 26x18 cm, 64 pages *N ° 02 - Condorito in the Far West (March 1980). 32x21.5 cm, 64 pages *N ° 03 - Condorito Superstar (June 1980). 32x21.5 cm, 64 pages *N ° 04 - Condorito Doctor (September 1980). 32x21.5 cm, 64 pages *N ° 05 - Condorito en el Hampa (March 1981). 32x21.5 cm, 64 pages *N ° 06 - Condorito in History (June 1981). 32x21.5 cm, 64 pages *N ° 07 - Condorito en la Selva (September 1981). 32x21.5 cm, 64 pages *No. 08 - Condorito en Uniforme (March 1982). 32x21.5 cm, 64 pages *N ° 09 - Condorito in the Mundialazo (June 1982). 32x21.5 cm, 64 pages *N ° 10 - Condorito en Automóvil (October 1982). 32x21.5 cm, 64 pages *N ° 11 - Condorito Gastrónomo (1983). 32x21.5 cm, 64 pages However, little or nothing is known of an eleventh issue published in 1983 called Condorito Gastrónomo . This one brought a compilation of jokes already published of restaurants, cocdorito Collection , that compile several classic comic strips of the personage. The pages of regular Condorito magazines are currently of a brighter and softer paper than those of a Golden Giant Book , whose pages are opaque and harsh. Characteristics Like any comic strip , each small story is independent of the rest, and always has a comic ending. A peculiar characteristic of the comic strip, is that at the end of each story, one or several characters faint after being victims of a shameful or stupid situation, accompanied by the onomatopoeia "PLOP!". It also usually ends with the exclamation "I demand an explanation!" From Condorito or his friends when things do not go well. The comic styles that predominate in Condorito are white humor and satire. The editing is very careful so that no profanity or obscenity appears. White humor is generated from situations that are solved in a ridiculous or extraordinary way. In order for the readers of other Spanish-speaking countries to understand the jokes, many of these had to be modified: the Chileans were eliminated too marked and it was left Category:Browse